


A Minute. Or Two.

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set mid-90s; Do you have a minute?





	A Minute. Or Two.

“Do you have a minute?” she asked, poking her head into the Oval Office.

He looked up from the paperwork. “For you, always,” he said with a smile.

She entered the room, closed the door behind her and walked over to him.

“What’s up?” he asked, putting the pen down.

Shaking her head, she turned his chair around towards her and planted herself sideways on his lap. Her head on his shoulder, she snuggled close to his chest, seeking comfort.

Despite the many questions piling up on his tongue, he remained quiet, wordlessly wrapped his arms around her and held her close. There would be time for his questions later. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to answer them. It was that she didn’t want to answer them right now.

Cuddling first, explanations later – he could live with that. Who- or whatever had angered and hurt her had done a very good job at it, and he wanted nothing more than to protect her and (verbally) attack the person responsible for her state of mind. While the former wasn’t really necessary, the latter was unwelcome. He would have to suppress the urge once he knew what this was all about.

Until then, though, he would relish having a quiet minute with his wife in the middle of the day.

Smiling, he pressed his lips against her temple. “Minute’s up,” he whispered.

“Can you spare another one?” she asked quietly against his neck.

He tightened his embrace. “Definitely.”

The End.


End file.
